


seokhan drabbles

by heynineteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, kyeomhan, seokhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: just a collection of seokhan drabbles (stuff around ~1k words-ish, or stuff i just wanted to write right away). could be platonic/romantic, depending on the drabble!
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. in which jeonghan cares for his sick dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> hi! decided to make this so i could post any short drabbles i have of seokhan here. once again, just wanted to reiterate that the characters stated here are actual people and aren't just tools/objects for us to forward shipping agendas. haha idk just wanted to emphasize that it's incredibly rude to push this ship onto the people involved, and though we can be happy about any selcas they post or any interactions they have, it should only be kept within the fandom and should never be forced upon the members themselves.
> 
> anyways, with that being said, here's a drabble of seokmin being sick and jeonghan taking care of him. also, i used dokyeom instead of seokmin here because i haven't heard the members calling each other by their real names (?) or i could be mistaken. hope you enjoy!

Jeonghan made his way over to Dokyeom’s room. The dining room silent – the table was spotless, no plate in sight, and everyone had retreated to their rooms for the afternoon.

Earlier, Joshua had come back to the dining room, to the expectant 11 faces, and had broken the news of Dokyeom choosing to sleep in and skip lunch. And though it wasn’t unusual for members to choose sleep over lunch, Jeonghan knew Dokyeom well enough that the latter wouldn’t skip meals unless he was absolutely exhausted. _Which he wasn’t,_ Jeonghan thought. Though they did have a schedule yesterday, Dokyeom had seemed fine, albeit a little tired – nowhere near the kind of tiredness that would make him skip meals. Dokyeom was one of the members Jeonghan was closest to in the group, and one that he felt the most caring of, which was why Jeonghan was making his way to Dokyeom’s room instead of relaxing in his bed – he’d felt something was a bit off about Dokyeom’s absence, and he wanted to check up on his precious dongsaeng.

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before opening it. “Dokyeommie?” he called out, eyes zooming in to the figure that lay curled up in bed, underneath the gray bedsheets.

“Hyung?” a scratchy voice replied, followed by a cough.

“Are you okay, Dokyeom?” Jeonghan asked as he made his way over to the bed. “You weren’t at lunch earlier.”

There was a series of coughs before an answer. “I’m fine, hyung. Just felt like sleeping in today.”

Jeonghan’s brows furrowed at the coughs that racked Dokyeom’s body. He sat down gingerly on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb the boy currently curled up in the sheets. “You don’t sound okay,” Jeonghan said doubtfully, and reached over to place a hand on Dokyeom’s forehead.

He pulled his hand back, startled. “Yah! Dokyeommie, you’re burning up.”

The only reply was the sound of a groan, and Jeonghan stroked Dokyeom’s hair soothingly. “Wait, I’ll be right back,” he told Dokyeom. He then got up to rummage around Dokyeom’s closet before finally finding what he was looking for. He brought the towel to the sink and ran it under cool water before folding it.

“Dokyeommie,” Jeonghan said softly, lightly tapping his shoulders to get his attention. “I need you to lie down on your back for me.” The ever-obedient dongsaeng followed his instructions, and Jeonghan placed the damp cloth on his forehead. “I’ll go make you something to eat, you need to eat something.”

He was halfway out the door when Dokyeom responded in a hoarse voice. “Jeonghannie-hyung, thank you.” A smile spread across Jeonghan’s face. “Of course, I’ve gotta take care of one of my favorite dongsaengs, right?”

Jeonghan made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t exactly love cooking, but he knew his way around the kitchen and could whip up some pretty decent dishes. He gathered the ingredients and prepared to make some chicken noodle soup for the sick boy. As he waited for the chicken to cook, he brewed some tea and filled a pitcher with warm water, placing these on a tray he found in the kitchen. Grabbing an empty glass, he made his way once more to Dokyeom’s room, balancing the tray in one hand to open the door.

“Here, drink this,” he offered to Dokyeom, who sat up slowly in bed, a hand pressed to the cloth on his forehead. “It might help with your sore throat.” Jeonghan handed the mug over to Dokyeom who blew on the surface, trying to cool the tea to a less scalding temperature. “Just place it on the bedside table when you’re done, I’ll be back soon.” Dokyeom nodded, and Jeonghan made his way back into the kitchen.

Roughly an hour later, Jeonghan was carrying a bowl of soup, as well as some chopsticks and a spoon. He nudged the door open (he had left it ajar earlier for this purpose) and placed the bowl on the tray by the bed. Dokyeom was still sitting up, but his eyes were closed this time. Jeonghan lightly nudged him. “Dokyeom-ah, it’s time to eat.”

Dokyeom started, blinking blearily at his favorite hyung. He was seated on the edge of the bed, tray in front of him, and on the tray was a steaming bowl of soup that made Dokyeom’s mouth water. Dokyeom reached over the chopsticks and spoon, only for Jeonghan to swat his hand away. He looked up at Jeonghan, who was already spooning some soup into a smaller bowl. “I’ll feed you. Go lie back down.”

Dokyeom settled back, resting his head against the headboard. “Okay, hyung,” he murmured, secretly thankful – he just had no energy right now.

The next few minutes were spent eating, with Jeonghan feeding Dokyeom, and even pretending to do so cutely, which elicited a chuckle out of Dokyeom. Soon, the bowl was emptied and Jeonghan couldn’t help but be impressed at his appetite. “It’s good to know you still eat a lot even when you’re sick,” he teased, laughing at the pout on Dokyeom’s face. “Yah, I’m sick and hyung still manages to tease me,” he grumbled. Jeonghan cooed and pinched his dongsaeng’s cheek. “Aigoo, you’re still so cute even when you’re sick.”

A smile appeared on Dokyeom’s face. “Thank you hyung for taking care of me and for the soup, it tasted really good,” Dokyeom thanked him. “You should cook more,” he added, staring off into space.

Jeonghan scoffed at that. “Nah, I’m too lazy to cook often.” He set aside the bowls and utensils. He patted his back pockets, searching for something, and emerged triumphant. He brought out the medicine that he had gotten just before bringing the meal to Dokyeom’s room. “Here, now that you’ve eaten, you can drink some medicine.”

As Dokyeom drank the medicine, Jeonghan organized the tray, leaving behind the pitcher so Dokyeom could drink more water as needed. “I’ll head out now,” he informed Dokyeom, watching as his bottom lip jutted out. “Can you stay here with me Hyung? Please?”

And with a tone like that and the puppy dog eyes Dokyeom was currently sporting, how could he say no? He must have taken too long to answer though, because Dokyeom followed up his earlier statement. “You can use my computer instead so you don’t get bored! Just, stay here with me please,” he pleaded, looking so much like a sad puppy that Jeonghan wanted to jump into the bed and give him the tightest hug ever. Instead, Jeonghan settled for ruffling a hand through Dokyeom’s hair. “Of course I’ll stay with you, you don’t even have to ask.”

Jeonghan straightened up, a fond look in his eyes, and headed to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. As he reached the door, he heard Dokyeom call out. “Jeonghannie-hyung?”

“Yeah?” he replied.

He could feel, rather than see, Dokyeom’s smile. “Thank you so much hyung – love you!” Jeonghan smiled, a rush of affection for Dokyeom washing over him – he’d never admit it to the rest, but Dokyeom really was his favorite dongsaeng. “Love you too, Dokyeommie.”


	2. a sulky jeonghan and a contrite seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jeonghan sulks after seokmin chooses seungkwan over him, and seokmin tries his best to make it up to his favorite hyung. inspired by the clip of seokmin choosing seungkwan over jeonghan when he was asked who was nicer to him that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta-ed and i came up with this in a rush bc i was bored while i was in a meeting so,,, yeah. also, just a reminder that once again jeonghan and seokmin are more than our ships and whatever ship we have should never be pushed on/forced upon the people involved. and that this is a work of fiction and though it was inspired by a real life event, what's written here isn't exactly true. so yeah, hehe. hope you enjoy this short one!

Seokmin headed out of his room. They had just gotten back to the dorms, and he had just finished bathing and changing into more comfortable clothes. Closing the door quietly so as not to disturb Shua-hyung who’s taking a quick nap, he made his way to the living room where he guessed Jeonghan would most probably be at.

Seokmin tried to force down the lump in the back of his throat. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about earlier, when he was asked to choose between Seungkwan and Jeonghan-hyung, and he ended up choosing the former. Seokmin bit his lip – he panicked at the time, and when they had rephrased the question and asked him who was nicer to him during that past week and had thrust the camera in his face, waiting for his response – his mind immediately went to Jeonghan-hyung countless pranks on Seokmin the past week, and his hand had automatically moved towards Jeonghan-hyung.

Seokmin sighed. He had tried cozying up to Jeonghan-hyung earlier on the bus, and although hehad seemed alright and joked about losing a precious dongsaeng that day (i.e., Seokmin), but Seokmin had seen the hurt in Jeonghan’s eyes and the tremble of his hands as he spoke. This had furthered Seokmin’s resolve to apologize and make it up to his favorite hyung.

He entered the living room. As he did so, his eyes focused on the long-haired guy seated on the left end of the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. He was scrolling through his phone and made no indication of having heard Seokmin enter the room, but Seokmin wouldn’t be surprised if his hyung had noticed him entering and was just choosing to ignore him.

Seokmin made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to Jeonghan who merely glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before going back to scrolling on his phone. Seokmin bit his lip – it looked like this wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought. “Hyung,” he said, poking at Jeonghan-hyung’s arm.

“Hmm?” Jeonghan hummed, eyes still glued to his phone screen.

“Hyung,” Seokmin whined, lips jutting out in a pout. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he apologized, tucking his legs beneath him and snuggling up to Jeonghan. “About what happened on the bus.”

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan replied, glancing briefly at Seokmin before averting his gaze. His eyes went back to his phone. where he continued to scroll through his feed.

“But you’re not okay,” Seokmin protested, his hands clutching at Jeonghan’s arm.

Jeonghan glanced at Seokmin out of the corner of his eye. “I am fine,” Jeonghan protested, but it sounded insincere even to his ears. He forced a small smile and slipped his arm out of Seokmin’s grasp, using that arm to pat Seokmin’s head twice before dropping it to his side.

“You’re not,” Seokmin countered as he clung to Jeonghan’s arm once more. He buried his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry about earlier.. you know you’re my favorite, right?” He mumbled, afraid to see Jeonghan-hyung’s expression.

He heard Jeonghan scoff at that. “But you picked Seungkwan over me earlier.”

Seokmin sat up, releasing his grip on Jeonghan. “But they asked me who was nicer to me the past week!” Seokmin cried out, and Jeonghan finally tore his gaze from his phone and looked at Seokmin in the eyes. “You locked me out of the dorms several times this week, you hid my snacks and pretended that you finished it, you tried to trip me the other day when we were on our way to the practice room, and you pretended that I couldn’t sit with you earlier on the bus!”

Jeonghan paused and pondered on what Seokmin said. Had he really…

His mind flashed back to the start of the week, and he realized that yes – he had done all that within the span of a week, while Seungkwan… Jeonghan thought hard, trying to focus. Seungkwan had merely left Seokmin alone, and had even offered his seat to Seokmin earlier on the bus when Jeonghan didn’t want to make space for Seokmin. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him – here he was sulking over how Seokmin had chosen Seungkwan over him when, in fact, Seungkwan had objectively been nicer to Seokmin. An image of Seokmin huddled in bed the day before yesterday crossed his mind, where Jeonghan had locked him out of the house as a prank and left him out in the cold for almost half an hour, not knowing that he had left the house without his coat and was promptly shivering on the other side of the door.

So engrossed was Jeonghan in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Seokmin had once again snuggled up to him, his arms this time around Jeonghan’s waist. “That’s why I chose Seungkwan. But you know that you’re one of my favorite people in the world, right?” Seokmin asked him.

Seokmin’s voice brought him out of his reverie. Jeonghan brought his hand to Seokmin’s hair and proceeded to stroke his head. “You’re right, Seungkwan was nicer to you this past week,” Jeonghan admitted. “I’m sorry, Dokyeommie. I’ll lessen the pranks from now on.”

He felt Seokmin shake his head. “It’s okay, hyung! I like it when we play tricks on each other. It’s what makes us, us.” He rubbed his nose against Jeonghan’s neck, causing the latter to jump a bit at how ticklish it felt.

“Ah! You’re sure about that? No takebacks, okay?” Jeonghan teased, an impish grin on his face. “I’ll play as much pranks on you as I want.”

Seokmin beamed at him. “Okay!” he said, which elicited a laugh from Jeonghan. He ruffled the younger guy’s hair and stared at him fondly. “Aigoo, you’re such a fool sometimes.”

Seokmin’s grin widened, if that were even possible. “I’m Jeonghannie-hyung’s fool!” he exclaimed, smiling cheekily, his eyes turning into slits. Jeonghan chuckled and pulled Seokmin closer to him, tucking his favorite dongsaeng into his side. “And,” Jeonghan whispered, looking around them conspiratorially, checking if there was anyone who would overhear him. “You’re also one of my favorite people in the world – one of my favorite dongsaengs.”

Seokmin’s smile was so bright, it was almost blinding to watch. Seokmin settled back down into Jeonghan’s embrace, and they spent the rest of the night talking and teasing and prodding, favorite hyung by his favorite dongsaeng’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this drabble! man, i still can't believe at how little seokhan fics there are here :---( anyway, that's all - i hope everyone's doing fine.
> 
> and oh! let's stream seungkwan's "go" (ost for record of youth) on spotify and youtube!! it's so nice and when i was listening to it last night i found myself tearing up especially at the chorus, because i wasn't feeling good last night but hearing him sing "whatever you feel, it's gonna be okay" just brought tears to my eyes :") anyway that's all!! thank you so much for reading and for the kudos & comments on my previous story!!


End file.
